Scattered
by ideomania
Summary: Future fic. Some Arwen, but Gwen centric. Uther's still King and the Kingdom's been relatively peaceful - they should have known it wouldn't last. Moral is: Trust your instincts.
1. Chapter 1

Well this story's impressively kicking my ass...It refuses to act appropriately and **I have a gap!** A gap in the story that's in a fairly noticeable spot because it's the explain-what-the-hell-just-happened-there part, near the end. Argh! So I figure, put this up and try and fix it tomorrow...I think I'll go have a cup of tea.

This bit's fine...most of the story's is fine... *narrows eyes* MOST of it.

It's a future fic, set a few years in the future - Gwen and Arthur are together but not publicly, Merlin knows and Morgana suspects - there are whispers about them but no one's mentioned anything to the King because Arthur's matured, generally becoming a better man and things are going well in the kingdom. Lancelot's back for one of his random visits - he's been back for a while. Uther's a little mellow and Gaius is gone...somewhere (because I wanted to avoid anymore characters then I really had to).

After this chapter I use the words 'outlaws' and 'knights' a lot for lack of better words and because i didn't want to go into greater detail - there's really no good alternatives besides 'opponent' (which I'm guessing is the 3rd most used word) - it was really frustrating. It was going so well for a while there. I tried fight scenes.... yeah, that varied between good writing and repetitiveness.

So, I don't own Merlin.......

* * *

Gwen kept her eyes low as she passed a few of the new guards, there was just something that felt off about them – she wished she could put her finger on it.

Arthur inspected the makeshift settlement currently occupied by refugees. It would do for now but his father wanted them moved on soon, as a treaty with a neighbouring region broke down. A few of the looks he received weren't unfriendly exactly but he couldn't help becoming more aware of the people who did their best to keep out of way – sticking to the shadows.

Merlin tripped over a tent's rope and tumbled to the ground. He looked up noticing a pair of boots standing very close to his face. The look he received from the man wearing them was intense, he felt like he was being sized up.

Morgana watched out her window at a few refugees who looked like they were standing on guard around the courtyard – it was understandable she supposed, after being chased from their home. There was no need to be suspicious.

Gwen waited in an alcove, her attention focused on the courtyard. She could see small pockets of light flicker every now and then; the guards should have started their evening patrol by now. She shook her head; there were probably a thousand harmless reasons why she couldn't see them. Her train of thought was interrupted as strong arms wrapped around her middle. She relaxed into Arthur's arms as his head fell to the nape of her neck, his breath tickling her. Gwen smiled, her arms covering his.

The moon shone brightly as Arthur walked Gwen home – the slow way of course, with little detours into any and all private corners they passed. She was trying to quiet him as he laughed a little too loudly when they noticed the two slumped figures hidden against a pillar. Her shout of warning had Arthur ducking out of the way of a hastily swung sword, he kept her behind him, quickly slamming the intruder into the wall and knocking him out. Gwen returned to his side with two swords as the warning bell started to chime, the sounds of war cries and the clang of swords bounding out from of the night. They shared a look – both realising this was the moment they'd both been sensing for days.

* * *

_'Chemistry of a Car Crash'_ and '_Ricochet'_ (Shiny toy guns) mainly inspired this fic, as well as '_Glittering Clouds (Locusts)_' (Imogen Heap).

I'm considering having a choose what happened bit where there are like 2 or 3 possible options - just to save me having to decide what happened...because _I don't know_ - currently, I have before and after STUPID GAP!


	2. Chapter 2

I finally worked out my problem was that my foes didn't actually have a specific motivation...So I'm trying to close the gap - which is sort of working...but I'm writing it wrong somehow...it doesn't feel like the same story...Still I have a few chapters before the gap...so there's time.

I don't own Merlin...which is actually a relief - can you imagine the pressure? All the different fan's supporting all the different 'ships, feeling like there's too much of one character and not enough of another...etc.

So, my bad guys are Lucien's - probably got that from the Lucian Alliance...oh well. They were disguised as refugees and had either bribed some new guards or were among them - or hey both - and let more in to take over Camelot...pretty much they want to kill everybody (especially the King and Arthur). I also felt the need to address the chandelier issue - or at least have someone NOTICE.

Thanks to **Genstarsmallpot92** and **ShiBurrowes **for their curiosity.

Oh and in this I decided that Gwen would have got lessons from Arthur, Morgana and lancelot because by this time they've faced alot of life threatening situations - so now she can kick ass with the best of them.

* * *

Uther, flanked by knights ran quickly towards his wards chambers, looking over a railing into a small courtyard he was shocked to find his son fighting back a small group of outlaws – at his side a surprisingly skilled sword wielding handmaiden, Morgana's if he wasn't mistaken. He watched as a large man hacked towards Arthur's turned back, swiftly intercepted by the girl – who beat the man back with well aimed hits, eventually thrusting her sword into the man's undefended stomach. Her eyes already moving to her next opponent.

Arthur fought back two men – one wielding an axe, the other a sword – he kicked the axe wielder in the face and spared a glance over a Gwen – who he proudly saw was holding her own. Ducking under the sweep of his remaining opponent's sword he dealt a blow to the man's legs before a final thrust into his side. Another quickly took his place forcing Arthur to deflect a blow as he dodged the attack of the now irate axe wielder. Personally, Arthur felt he looked all the better with that boot print on his face.

Gwen dodged a blow from a man at least three feet taller then her, she kept her feet moving, her balance centred - the way Arthur, Lancelot and Morgana had taught her – she returned the blow, striking high before plunging her sword into his suddenly undefended chest. She shared a fleeting look with Arthur before realising the man she'd just faced wasn't staying down, his arm already arcing through the air and taking advantage of her divided focus. Before she could react an arrow appeared in his throat and another in his eye. Gwen looked up and noticed two archers leaning over the balcony. She turned to see the rest of their enemies being brought down by a flurry of arrows. She followed Arthur's gaze and saw the King leaning over the balcony. She let her arms fall by her sides as she walked over to stand next to Arthur. His hand found hers.

* * *

Arthur kept a hurried pace as he lead this father's party to safety, Gwen's hand clutched tightly in his. If his father noticed he made no comment on it, protected on all sides by a wall of knights. The knights fended off attacks from any outlaws that crossed their path, the archers scouting out the hallways – the castle was a battleground - servants still in the castle at this hour racing everywhere trying to escape the attack, some fighting back with whatever was available – candlesticks, mops, brooms, pots, pans, some had even removed the decorative weaponry from the walls.

Lancelot led a small group of junior knights down a hall heading towards the loudest sounds of battle. He couldn't understand how their adversaries gotten into the castle in the first place or what they stood to gain by forcing the King's hand. He recognised the armour worn by some of them – they were from the southern regions, Luciens and they'd travelled a long way to lay siege to Camelot. It was safe to say the talks had officially broken down.

Morgana ran from her chambers, her skirts fluttering around her ankles – she took in the scene before her - utter chaos. She stopped by a fallen guard, picked up his sword and leapt into action moving between two outlaws and a group of servants. She wondered where the bloody hell Arthur was.

Merlin dived to the side as a sword clattered into the wall behind his head, quickly scrambling to his feet as his opponent tried again to separate his head from his shoulders. He stumbled down the hallway, turning the corner he threw out a hand towards the ceiling and brought down a _trusty_ chandelier onto the man's head and raced on. It was strange just how often the lighting saved the day. He was glad he didn't have Gaius to worry about…which only left oh, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and _everyone else_ in the castle. He was tempted to let the bloody dragon free – _not_ that he was sure that would make anything better.

* * *

They flew down the stairs, heading towards the East wing of the castle and the secret passage there - only known to The King and those most loyal to him – _and now Gwen_, who had a sick feeling that she was abandoning people by allowing Arthur to drag her through the castle. She tugged on his hand when they reached the next corner, he gave her a stern look and refused to let go.

Merlin raced around a corner barrelling into on outlaw, they both hit the ground hard. Suddenly he was hauled to his feet; he looked at Morgana in surprise as she wacked the outlaw with the flat of her sword knocking him out. She gave him a frazzled look as he just stood there dumbly, eventually rolling her eyes and grabbing his hand.

* * *

Gwen pulled her hand from his as six outlaws appeared from a stairwell, he let Gawain take the lead on the attack as he glared at her, before he could say anything Lancelot appeared from the opposite end of the hallway leading his own party – cutting efficiently through the chaos.

"Guinevere."

Gwen stepped forward anxiously, "Have you seen Morgana or Merlin?"

Lancelot threw a man out of his path and shook his head regretfully, "We found her chambers empty, but one of the guards saw her heading towards the throne room."

Gwen glanced back at Arthur and he shook his head, "No. We're having enough difficulty getting out ourselves, we can't go on a wild goose chase looking for those two."

Gwen turned back to Lancelot as Uther spoke up, "We will split up and send a party to fetch Morgana. I won't let my ward be abandoned."

Lancelot moved closer to Gwen as Uther continued. "And if your servant happens to be with her then we will save him too." He said looking at Arthur.

Arthur nodded and turned back to catch a look pass between Lancelot and Gwen.

He watched Lancelot give her a small nod and turn to the King, "I would like to volunteer to lead the rescue party."

Arthur exhaled slowly watching Gwen's face closely.

"Of course." Uther agreed. Gwen lowered her head to hide a small grateful smile directed at Lancelot.

Arthur reached for Gwen's hand, leading her around the man who was quickly becoming a large thorn in his side. "We need to keep moving, we've lost the south wing already."

"Yes, and the north wing." Lancelot added, as the entire group merged and began following Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "We'll get to safety and plan our next move."

He turned to look at Gwen, "I know what you're thinking, and it's not going to happen." He whispered under his breath.

Gwen shot him a cool look under her lashes, "We'll see."

* * *

Morgana kicked the approaching man down the stairs; he bounced down pulling the men behind him down as well. She looked at Merlin with raised eyebrows.

"Pick up the sword."

Merlin shrugged, 'I'm not really an advocate of violence. I generally try running and hiding – which is what I suggest we do."

"Pick up the sword!" Morgana instructed as she spun and blocked a blow.

Her opponent dodged her return blow, "Merlin." She gritted, "We're not going to die. You have to think positively about this.

A chandelier crashed from the ceiling onto an outlaw standing behind her, she looked up. "Why does that keep happening? The whole castle's falling apart around us!" She snapped her blade up and caught her opponent unaware, slicing into his flesh. He groaned and fell to the ground.

Merlin shrugged again as Morgana strode over to the sword on the ground, snatching it up. She composed her face and walked over to a wary Merlin, holding out the sword to him. "Take it."

He frowned at her and Morgana sighed, "Take it and we'll run and hide, okay?" she glanced around. "We're near the throne room, that'll be a good a place as any."

Merlin reluctantly accepted the sword.

Three arrows buried themselves in the wall near Merlin's head, Morgana turned shocked as the crossbow turned towards her. Next thing she knew the carpet was ablaze, the men who had been sneaking up on them shrieking as they burned. Merlin seized her arm and started dragging her away.

* * *

They reached the library, Gawain and Lancelot going in first to make sure it was safe, followed by Arthur pushing Gwen in before him and behind him the King and the rest of their party. Uther drew Arthur over to a table to talk strategy while Gwen hung back with Lancelot. The remaining knights placing themselves around the room.

He followed her gaze as she watched Arthur, "You think you can change his mind?"

She shook her head, "No."

Lancelot frowned, "Then you're leaving with him?"

"No."

He gave her a frustrated look, "So you're not leaving and you're not staying?"

Gwen finally looked away from Arthur to grin at Lancelot, "He'll do the right thing without me tricking him into it." She explained. "I have faith."

* * *

I'm really liking this story so far...which is why the gap is bothering me.

I tried to tackle my hopeless love of dialogue and insert more perspective....so I hope that works okay.

Oh and Gawain's the only knight I could remember (Arthur's cousin or something?) so he gets a name unlike the others.

I also tried to hint at Lancelot still having a thing for Gwen (not that he's still pursing her) and Gwen having trust in him - that they can communicate without words sometimes (possibly eluding to the future) and Arthur's picking up on all of it.

I also figured Merlin wouldn't be up for joining in the violence...I don't know how in character that is.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my original beginning...before I realised that I would need to explain what was going on....huh explanations - kinda necessary.

It's more Arwen focused and begins from Uther's point of view - because I was wandering what would HE see if he saw Arthur and Gwen together...would he _personally_ disapprove or professionally (running a kingdom's a profession, right?) disapprove. Either way I decided that he'd let it go because **a)** there's a siege going on and** b)** Arthur's leaving with him.

I don't own Merlin and I'm really looking forward to watching the next ep.

Thanks, ShiBurrowes I'm glad you're enjoying it.

On a side note I think I worked out my gap issues.

* * *

Uther watched as Morgana's maid took both Arthur's hands in hers, his son's gaze never straying from hers. She whispered something rapidly to him and he smiled, leaning forward to kiss her brow. He whispered something back just as furiously and she frowned. He watched as they stared at each other – looking into each other with a depth of devotion he couldn't remember seeing since his wife was alive. The girl brought Arthur's hands to her mouth, pressing a kiss to them – his son smiled sadly, his eyes closing.

Gwen's heart was breaking; she might never see him again. He had to leave and she had to stay – and nothing could persuade her otherwise. Arthur had to survive for Camelot to survive.

Arthur reached for her, pulling her into his arms. Everything inside him was urging him to hold on to her – keep her safe, by his side. She belonged to him - they belonged to each other. The thought of separation made his mouth dry and his head spin- his world was dimming. Nothing about it made sense. He pressed his face into her neck, breathing her – calming himself.

Gwen felt a warm tear slide down her neck and her arms tightened around him. She had to remember why she was doing this. This was about more then just the two of them.

* * *

Uther watched his son glance back, the fear plain on his face as he watched the door close – encasing them in the shadowy passage and sealing him off from a girl, a woman he obviously cared about. He reached out and gripped Arthur's shoulder, it was time to leave.

* * *

Gwen leant against the main door, her eyes closed as she took deep breaths – she had a job to do and nothing would stop her. A hand settled on her shoulder as she released a silent prayer to anyone listening to keep Arthur safe. Gwen opened her eyes – Lancelot offered her a sad smile. It was time to leave.

* * *

Lancelot's gaze swept over the men before him, the knights he would soon be fighting side-by-side with and then there was Gwen – her face hardened since Arthur's departure, a bow and arrows slung over one shoulder and a sword in her free hand. It was with awe that he looked at her, admiring her strength and the difference time and experience had made on the compassionate soul he had first met.

Gwen moved to the side, hand on the door – she gave Lancelot a grin and threw open the door. Time to face their destiny and fight for Camelot's legacy.

* * *

Gwen and Lancelot stood flanked by the knights on either side as they were rushed by a group of outlaws, brandishing swords and spears. They fought side-by-side, their swords streaking through the air and into flesh. The air crackled with energy and tension, Gwen looked up when she lost sight of Lancelot. Finding him fending off three men at once – they may have been out numbered but they were winning. She'd make sure of it.

Lancelot fell back against the wall, wiping a trail of blood from his mouth with a grunt. His grip tightened and he slashed at the man closed to him – slicing through leather and cotton and into flesh. The man gave a cry, falling to the ground and he turned his attention to his remaining opponent. There was a crack of bone against steel and the outlaw fell to the ground, revealing Gwen. She inclined her head, with a look urging him to pick up the pace. He nodded, taking a moment to make sure their men were in control of the situation before reaching for her hand and pulling her down the hallway.

Their feet pounded the stone as they speed along the terrace towards the throne room, desperately hoping to find Merlin and Morgana there. Hearing terrified cries from the courtyard below Gwen stopped; glancing down she observed two outlaws advancing towards some undefended maidservants. Handing her sword to Lancelot she strung her bow, one eye closing grimly, she released – her arrow flying true and piercing the closest man though the heart. She restrung quickly, her hands steady, this time piercing the remaining man through the throat as he turned to look up at her. Lancelot leant over the railing urging the sobbing women to run, to save themselves. He turned back to find Gwen already moving, he ran after her.

Arthur sat on his horse watching loyal stable-hands help his father. His chest felt tight and his hands shook on the reins. He swallowed, he would see Guinevere again. She was right, this was the only way, he smiled – she had to be right, Guinevere was always right. He pressed forward, flanked by his knights.

* * *

Lancelot caught up to Gwen as she reached the staircase, an arrow sliced through the air – narrowly missing her as she ducked. His eyes flew to the top of the stairs, meeting the glare of a man turning to aim his crossbow in Lancelot's direction. He had only a moment to process this before an arrow sprung from the man's chest, quickly joined by two others – the outlaw's crossbow slipped to the ground as he collapsed to the floor, red blossoming from his tunic. Gwen stood up from her crouched position and they shared a look before she moved back to the first step.

She was about to begin the climb when a strong hand clamped onto her elbow, Gwen glanced up at Lancelot and he gave her a bemused smile as he handed her her sword. Gwen wrapped her fingers around the hilt tightly, her heart beating wildly – despite her calm appearance. They ran up the stairs together, at the top Gwen's eyes strayed to the corpse, her mouth tightening. There would be plenty for time for regrets later. She let Lancelot pull her away.

* * *

Fire raged in the hallway outside the throne room, Lancelot shielded his face as he held Gwen back. Her eyes flew over the hall taking it all in, the curtains, rugs, tipped bookcases – he could practically hear her mind working.

She blew out a frustrated breath; "I made a promise to Arthur." She warned him.

Lancelot sighed, "We both did." He didn't let her go. "And you're going to keep it even if you have to run through fire?"

Guinevere looked up at him, her eyes lit from within, "Nothing's going to stop me trying to save them."

Lancelot's breath caught in his throat, her head had a proud tilt to it, her voice even and rich - her deep brown eyes were on fire. His heart ached for her; he prayed she would not find them too late to save her friends.

Gwen moved over to the wall, ripping free curtains not yet touched by the fire. Smoke curled around the hall, smothering everything in shadow. Lancelot looked at her anxiously and nodded.

"What is your plan?"

Gwen gave him a small smile handing over the curtain as she reached out for a vase; throwing the flowers to the ground she tipped some of the water over his head. Lancelot sputtered.

"Run fast."

She tipped the remaining water over herself and moved to cover both of them with the damp curtain, she felt the water soak into her dress and smirked at him.

"I like to keep it simple." She shrugged.

He laughed heartily despite the situation and bowed to her as they prepared to sprint to the end of the hall, risking everything.

"It has been an honour to fight by your side."

Gwen closed her eyes for a moment, preparing herself. She pictured Arthur on his horse, galloping away – selfishly she wished him next to her. She hoped that no matter what the outcome he would be alright. She didn't have to ask what Arthur had whispered to Lancelot before he stepped into the passage – she knew as sure as if he'd told her himself. Gwen opened her eyes as they edged closer to the billowing smoke.

"I do seem to remember you muttering something about willingly dying for me a hundred times." Her mouth twitched. "Guess it's finally time to put that to the test."

They tore into the encroaching darkness, scattering their fears in their wake.

* * *

So....is it wrong of me to enjoy them joking around in life threatening situations (I blame 4 seasons of Doctor Who)? It's just not fun if they're serious all the time :(

I decided that Arthur and the King would leave with a bunch of knights to keep them safe because that's the main thing the invaders would want - the death of the King and his Heir and also it allowed Gwen to take charge. _Somehow_ Gwen manages to make Arthur see that she needs to stay behind and find their friends, since she can protect herself _and_ Lancelot will be there (who Arthur may not particularly like but he respects his fighting skills). Oh and Gwen has mad archer skills because...well _I thought it would be really cool_ - and hey she should have other hobbies besides propping up everyone else and listening to her friends complain about what other people expect of them (*Cough*Arthur, Morgana, Merlin *Cough*).

I noticed I dropped some talking marks in the last chapter...so sorry - I hope there aren't too many mistakes in the rest of it. Oh and I think I fixed the gap - hurray!


	4. Chapter 4

How could I have a siege and not bring magic into the equation? Plus I was thinking it would be about time Merlin and Morgana's secrets came out...its been a few years...and the odds are against them.

Also I'm sorry its not more realistic fighting where one of our four (or five if you count ol' Lance) actually gets hurt, I was hesitant - because does there need to be more gore and blood? Plus that would slow them down...I don't need the gang dragging around a limping Merlin...Oh and my Morgana fights a bit dirty - I like it when she punches people ( I reckon she got that from Arthur).

2 Chapters in one day...This may be it (for real this time) because I haven't started any new stories - I have a few things kicking around in my head but they're DW ideas. Hopefully I can get this all finished (it needs a few tweaks) and posted before I get inspired (read hijacked) by the next Merlin ep and end up writing more stories...I'm sick of feeling guilty. So...possibly 3 or 4 more chapters left in this?

* * *

An explosion rocked the castle as they reached the end of the hall, both of them choking on the smoke. Gwen and Lancelot fell to their knees, hands pressed to their mouths as the great doors before them splintered outward showering them in sawdust and a man flew past them into the fire – screaming. They shared an astonished look, dropping the curtain as they heard the sounds of fighting and a familiar voice calling out.

Lancelot stood, pulling Gwen to her feet and peered in through the hole in the door – rocking back as another man flew out into the hall.

"Morgana, I don't know what I'm doing!" Merlin shouted. "Oh! _**Great**_." he gasped.

The castle walls shook again as Gwen and Lancelot half climbed and half fell through the gap in the door.

"Merlin!" She yelled, seeing him perched precariously on top of a bookshelf, part of the ceiling falling in around him. Half a dozen outlaws gathered before him.

"Gwen!" Morgana called, fighting off another dozen. Her face lighting up as Gwen and Lancelot moved in to help – swords flashing.

"Yeh, don't worry about _me_!" Merlin cried exasperated, waving a sword limply, coughing as he inhaled some dust from the ceiling.

Brightly coloured smoke coiled itself around the walls, shimmering and shaking – as if it were alive.

"What is that thing?" Lancelot asked, cutting down an enemy.

A half the men left Merlin's side to join the fight, encircling them and forcing them to fight back to back. Gwen noticed random things in the room catching alight before going out again.

"Magic." She exclaimed, sparing a look at Merlin who was waving his hands and muttering words she'd never heard before.

The room was a mess, chairs and tables knocked over, wine and food spilled all over the floor and a few very charred bodies.

Morgana sighed tiredly, drawing back an arm and punching an outlaw in the face as he edged to close. "I can't seem to control it." She swung down, cutting into another approaching figure. "I was _getting_ better."

Gwen parried a swing from an overeager opponent and kicked him in the face, knocking him onto his butt and into a few of his friends. "The fire." She whispered, realising something.

"Yes, Gwen." Morgana admitted. "I ran, I wasn't kidnapped."

Lancelot drew back his arm and skewered a man with his blade. "You are both unhurt, I take it." He grunted.

"Yes." Morgana nodded, spinning out of the path of a sword. "And Arthur and the King where are they?" she puffed, wiping a hand on her forehead.

"Safe. Gone." Gwen answered, as she ferociously started carving a path through the men between her and Merlin. Lancelot and Morgana moving with her. "What happened to the ceiling?"

Morgana rolled her eyes, elbowing an outlaw in the throat. "Apparently Merlin has a gift of his very own – not that he ever mentioned it."

"We can use all the help we can get." Lancelot nodded, removing the sword from his opponent and wielding both of them expertly.

By this time the space around them had greatly increased and the men still on their feet watched them apprehensively, their weapons raised. Gwen stepped forward, lowering her sword. "We will allow you to leave this room, leave this castle if you promise never to return. Camelot will not fall."

One of them stepped forward, "Who are you to offer us safe passage?" he sneered.

Gwen gave him a tense smile, "One of the people who stands between you and you're freedom." She gestured to the injured and dead on the ground. "Surely _even you_ can see the wisdom in leaving with your lives intact. The King's guard will be here by morning and I wouldn't think you'd want to be here when they return."

Another one stepped forward, "We have control of the castle. You are out numbered." He pointed out. "Surely even _you_ can see the wisdom in retreating." He smirked.

Gwen's eyes rose to Merlin, she gave him a look and he started muttering under his breath. She took a few steps backwards, Morgana and Lancelot following her lead – the men advanced slowly towards them.

"It seems we are going to have to agree to disagree." Gwen smiled.

There was a rumble and a large section of the ceiling fell free crushing the outlaws and sending a wave of dust over the room. Everybody breathing started coughing. The men remaining making a hasty retreat.

Lancelot rubbed at his eyes, "Merlin, could _warn me_ before you do that?" He coughed.

Morgana and Gwen blinked furiously as they tried to see, reaching out for each other and stumbling towards Merlin.

The dust started to clear and suddenly they could see him. Merlin looked like a statue, completely covered in white dust from head to toe. He scowled at Gwen, "Are you _happy_ now?"

Gwen and Morgana laughed, Morgana reached up to help him down and Gwen turned back to Lancelot. A few of the injured outlaws were crawling out of the hole in the door and he was reaching out a hand to a man struggling to sit up. A glint caught her eye and she turned in time to see one of the injured fire a crossbow at Lancelot's turned back.

* * *

Things would be so much easier if he were just killed off...

As an unfaithful S1 watcher I have to wonder if the dragon's said anything about getting Lancelot out of the way or keeping him away from Gwen - coz that's when everything starts to fall apart isn't it?

I thought while possibly it would be more in character for Morgana (as the Kings's ward) to step forward and offer safe passage Gwen's my main character and she's had time to prove herself in the last few years that make Morgana and Lancelot trust her judgement - as well as the fact that the future 'Queen Guinevere' should make an appearance every now and then in the lead up.

Finding out about Merlin and Morgana's 'gifts' in one go Gwen wouldn't have time to stop and marvel at it and I think she'd have had her suspicions - so she wouldn't be completely bowled over.


	5. Chapter 5

New episode's coming!!!! Hurray!

Anyway, I'm going to throw up two chapters at once....because I can.

i don't own Merlin and I solved my gap problem....*big smile*

- _yn ôl_ - is Welsh for '_back_' - I used the Google translator thing so I'm _not sure_ how accurate that is.

I thought it would be interesting to make Arthur a little bit of the odd one out by having the three most important people in his life share a common secret...I know that means messing with the legend just a smidge more then even the BBC (who made the core 4 characters the same ages and changed their positions in Camelot) :) But I hope that's okay.

* * *

She stretched her hand out before she knew what she was doing, "yn ôl!" she called, glaring at the arrow. It slowed, stopped, and then turned itself around and buried itself into the gut of the man who had fired it.

Gwen went to Lancelot's side and he gaped at her, "Please tell me I'm _not_ the last person to know about this."

Merlin and Morgana stared wide-eyed from across the room, "Well I never knew." Morgana sighed. Merlin shook his head.

Gwen stared at her hand like she'd never seen it before, "I don't know what I just did." She whispered, shocked. "It's never happened before."

Lancelot helped the injured man stand and then took Gwen's hand in his. "Then I am even more grateful." He brushed a kiss against her knuckles.

Gwen shrugged, "I wonder what Arthur will say about all this?" she sighed.

"We're not home free yet." Merlin reminded, walking towards them. "Castle full of enemies, _remember_?"

Morgana gently shoved him, "Try thinking _positively_, Merlin." She moved to stand next to Gwen and she eyed the wall. "What if we use that?" she suggested looking at the living colored smoke.

They all looked at the wall and Merlin frowned, "We tried that remember? That's what punched the _first_ hole in the ceiling._ **I**_ can't control it."

Gwen glanced at him, "But were you working _together_ when you tried?"

Merlin looked at her, "No, _together_ was when that we knocked that man through the door _and three of them turned into human torches_." He shrugged, "Apparently, we can't combine our powers."

"Gwen hasn't tried." Lancelot proposed as he moved over to the door to check the hall.

Gwen gave an embarrassed smile, as the remaining two studied her, "I don't even know what I did." She protested.

"It came to you...naturally." Merlin said slowly.

"You didn't want Lancelot to be killed. So, pretend we're in trouble." Morgana suggested.

"She doesn't _have to pretend_." Merlin scoffed. "Last time I checked we were surrounded, the castle full of men who want to kill us."

"_Positive_." Morgana instructed Merlin.

He threw his hands into the air, "I swear to god Morgana _you tell me to be positive ONE more time_…"

"Oh, _you'll_ what?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Merlin scowled, "I don't know, but _whatever it is you won't like it_." He said through narrowed eyes.

Gwen laughed and they both shot her looks, causing her to giggle harder.

"I imagine this is what it would be like with you two as the world ended." She smiled. "It's good to know some things don't change."

Morgana smiled and linked her arm with Gwen's; "I guess we should thank you for coming to our rescue." She gave Gwen a sorry look, "I know it must have been hard leaving Arthur."

Merlin reached out and took her other arm, "My _heroine_." He declared with a smirk.

"We have trouble!" Lancelot called, climbing back into the room. "The fire's finally burned itself out and _quite a lot_ of them are heading this way. The rest of the hall's blocked – _we can't get out_."

Morgana let go of Gwen and picked up a sword near her feet.

* * *

Gwen looked at Merlin, trying to decide something. Making up her mind she moved away from Morgana and held out hand to Merlin. "Let's try." She nodded.

He looked at her doubtfully as Lancelot dodged out of the way of a handful of arrows that flew through the broken door. "Hurry!" he yelled.

Merlin moved to stand in front of Gwen, taking her hand in his, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "Gwen, _whatever_ happens don't let Arthur kill me, okay?" He muttered under his breath.

Gwen smiled and closed her eyes. "You save Camelot, I'll save you." She retorted.

"Deal."

Morgana moved over to stand next to Lancelot, her sword held at the ready. "I can set the hallway on fire again." She offered.

She sighed, "_I think_." She added, biting her lip.

Lancelot took his eyes off the door to glance back at Gwen and Merlin, "I have faith."

Morgana shook her head ruefully, "Well, can I borrow some?" There was a beat and she frowned, "_Oh my God, _I've been spending too much time with _Merlin_." she said, horrified.

Lancelot chuckled.

Behind them a glow started to radiate from Gwen and Merlin, steady at first but gaining strength from their emotions and their desperate wish to save their home and the people in it. Both held their eyes shut tight as the hair on their arms stood up. Gwen tingled all over as she felt like she was reaching into herself, feeling everything and sharing it with Merlin.

Merlin felt the increase of power almost immediately as Gwen lent him her strength, her conviction. He started to doubt he could wield something this powerful – he couldn't save them. The light dimmed slightly and Gwen squeezed his hand.

"You can do this, Merlin. You're the strongest person I've ever met." She whispered.

He had to do this; they were all counting on him.

"Merlin's time to shine." Gwen giggled.

* * *

At the edge of the forest Arthur looked back, not for the first time. He inhaled suddenly, pulling his horse to a halt. From one of the castle windows a piercing light erupted, spilling out and settling over the settlement. It sped out blanketing everything in its path, stopping just short of the forest – where suddenly it was sucked back, falling in on itself and disappeared from where it had come from.

His father rode back to him.

"Arthur?"

Arthur felt everything he'd been trying to hold back – hold down, tight and restrained for Gwen – bubble to the surface. He was only being pulled in one direction, his heart and his head in agreement – his duty was to Gwen, to their friends, their people. That meant staying.

He looked at his father unapologetically, "I'm a coward."

Uther sighed, "You have to go back."

Arthur smiled, "I am accustomed to putting myself first – to be..._expected to_, but I don't think that's who I am anymore."

His father gave him a long look before patting him on the shoulder, "Do what you must." He offered his son a small smile, "A _man_ must make his own decisions."

Arthur grinned and turned his horse back to the castle, taking off – urging his horse as fast as he would go. Praying that he'd find them all unharmed.

* * *

So yeah, I didn't kill off Lancelot...he's fine (really really small) Yay... and it was Gwen who saved him AGAIN...read into that what you will.

That was probably really out of charcter for Uther to be like 'sure, you run off into danger' - but he's mellow which I said previously and he's ALWAYS sending off his ONLY Heir to fight all kinds of Evil and straight into really dangerous situations (which by the way I don't get - shouldn't he be like _Uber protective_ or something?)...so how is this any different?

I gave Gwen powers...I know I know, _bad me_...but how cool would that be... and how AWKWARD - Hi Arthur, yeah the 3 of us have something to tell you...so yeah... but first - where do you stand on people with natural magic abilities? Oh yeah and Lance found out first but ONLY because he was there at the time...it was just bad timing...honestly.

I found that I like Morgana and Merlin bickering...so they continue to do so throughout the rest of the story - its a bit old married couple/sibling rivalry - i figure Gwen and Arthur being together (even secretly) would mean that M n' M (**Totally coining that phrase...if it hasn't been coined already...**) would have to spend more time alone...possibly discussing A and G.


	6. Chapter 6

This was the point that got me stuck - I was like Huh? Light and then....what do I do with a few hundred murdering outlaw savages??? I can't kill them coz then they'd be ALOT of bodies and that's bad morally - to be safe kill all that oppose you - So I went with...well you'll see.

Still don't own Merlin and still excited for the next ep.

* * *

Gwen walked down the hallway in a shocked silence – it was blackened, the curtains hanging in singed tatters and she was pretty sure there used to be a carpet, but what stood out most was the lack of bodies, of anyone. She looked back at Merlin as he climbed out into the hall.

"What happened?"

Lancelot ran back from his exploration of the hallway, leaping over a fallen bookcase. "There's no one in the hall, or any of the rooms I checked."

"What did you two do? Wish them away?" Morgana asked, studying the damaged hall.

Gwen frowned, "I just hope we didn't get rid of everyone."

Merlin walked forward slowly, "Only one way to find out." He muttered.

The four of them walked to the nearest staircase.

"Imagine if we were the _only people left in the entire world_." Merlin joked.

He was met by hard stares from three very unimpressed people.

Merlin held his hands up defensively, "Just trying to think positively."

Lancelot slung an arm around him, "You can explain how being the only people left in the world would be a _good thing_ as we walk."

Merlin sighed.

* * *

Arthur rode up to the courtyard and jumped down from his horse, his heart beating wildly as he noticed it was a lot quieter then when he left. His feet barely touching the stairs as he sprinted into the castle.

Gwen looked around the room – they'd managed to find quite a few people walking around in a bit of a daze, or hiding in cupboards, under tables, behind curtains and gathered them together. They'd found a little wine and some bread and people were starting to calm down. She still wanted to make sure that they weren't 'mysteriously' missing anyone from the village the same way they were the outlaws – Lancelot had banded together a group of men; knights, stablehands, and guards to go and check.

She rubbed a hand over her face, they hadn't managed to find any sign of their enemies – and if it wasn't for the mess and the bodies and injuries among their people she'd have a hard time believing it herself. They hadn't known quite what to say to people – so they'd said nothing, unfortunately allowing rumors to run wild.

Morgana walked over to her, a smile on her face, "I just heard, that it was magic that made us think we were under attack – _it was all an illusion_." She whispered into Gwen's ear, wiggling her fingers.

Gwen shook her head, amused.

"I heard that we were all drugged." Gwen countered.

Merlin sat down gracelessly at their feet, "I heard it was a training exercise for the knights – all prearranged with the Lucien's."

* * *

Gwen left Merlin and Morgana to organise the people they'd found, Lancelot was still out checking the rest of the settlement with the group he'd quickly gathered together. She sat on a stone step, resting her hands on her knees and breathed deeply. She had no idea what she'd been doing the few hours – it was all a blur – so many faces, so much fighting. The only clear point was Arthur leaving. Where was he? Safe? Dead?

Arthur sprinted down the hallway, anxiously looking around – expecting, hoping that at any moment he'd catch sight of Gwen. Or Morgana, hell even Merlin – he passed servants already straightening the castle – no familiar faces.

Gwen's back straightened and she leapt to her feet, no more moping – she was sick of being worried. She took off down the hallway – if he couldn't come to her she'd go to him.

Arthur climbed the final step and collided with a figure heading in the opposite direction, his hands went out to steady himself – latching onto the person's shoulders.

Gwen gasped, her hands clasping onto the man's tunic – she looked up into startled blue eyes.

Arthur looked down into Gwen's eyes, a smile spreading over his face.

"Guinevere."

She bit her lip, retreating back a few steps, her eyes never leaving his.

"Where on Earth have you been?" she asked, her gaze fleetingly going to his lips.

Arthur frowned, "No, _'I missed you terribly, thank God you're okay'_?"

"Where's the King?" she sighed, aware that they weren't alone in the hallway.

He shrugged, "I sent them on without me, they'll probably return with the Guard."

Gwen looked away to glance up and down the hallway, assured that no one was looking she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into nearby corridor. He watched her curiously – as she let go and put a few steps between them, her focus on the walls.

Arthur scratched his ear, "So, I bumped into Lancelot and he said everything was fine. The danger's passed?"

Gwen nodded, "Still a lot of cleaning up to do." She murmured.

"_Guinevere_."

She looked up at him; a smile fighting it's way free. "I'm _trying_ to be appropriate."

Arthur stepped towards her, "Well, stop." He ordered.

Gwen moved even closer, so they were standing barely a centimetre apart.

"I _missed_ you." She whispered.

"Terribly?" Arthur prompted.

"Terribly." Gwen agreed.

She reached up for his face, tracing the line of his jaw. Arthur leaned into her touch, his skin tingling at her caress. He leaned down and kissed her, his hands going to her waist, while Gwen's arms fastened around his neck.

Arthur groaned when Gwen pulled back too soon, denying him the chance to deepen the kiss. "We should go and check on everyone." She sighed regretfully.

"Why?" Arthur breathed, nuzzling her ear.

Gwen giggled, loosening her hold on his neck and leaning back. "Because I'd rather not be caught _'welcoming home'_ the prince in a shadowy corridor by some _poor_ unsuspecting person."

He narrowed his eyes at her, slowly removing his hands from her waist. "We could have died." He reminded sullenly.

Gwen raised an eyebrow.

Arthur sighed and indicated towards the hall, "Lead the way." He relented.

She moved past him, brushing a hand down his arm. "Of course, Sire."

* * *

Gwen studied him as they walked, he was tired – understandably, but there was something else – something about his hunched shoulders and the way he was breathing so shallowly. She reached for him, Arthur linked their arms.

"Guinevere, what happened here?" he sighed.

Gwen frowned, "We're not exactly sure." She answered hesitantly after a beat.

They neared the doorway, the sound of approaching footsteps making them draw apart, reluctantly Arthur dropped his arm from hers and Gwen took a few steps away. She gave him an amused smile and bowed to him.

"Sire, if you'd like to inspect the people we've gathered together." She indicated the room in front of her.

He smirked and walked through the doorway.

Gwen smile fell away, she leant against the cool stonewall blinking back tears, now wasn't a good time to fall apart. She frowned; realizing there never was a good time. She felt exhausted – emotionally and physically. She just needed to hold it together a little longer…just a little longer.

* * *

"The hallway to the throne room's a bit singed, and by singed_ I mean crispy_ – we're lucky we didn't lose the whole wing or die _horrible burning deaths_." Merlin muttered in between bites of bread.

"Don't forget there are chandeliers down all over the castle." Morgana snapped, glaring at Merlin.

"The castle almost _burned down_." He retorted.

"Great _gaping hole_ in the throne room." Morgana responded.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Gwen – not understanding the point of this argument.

The four of them sat at the end of very long table usually used for banquets – Morgana and Merlin sitting opposite Gwen and Arthur. The three of them filling him in on the extent of the damage - Merlin stuffing his face with bread, the other three happy with wine.

Gwen hid a smile; "It's going to take a while to get everything back to the way it was." She summed up looking at Arthur.

"I'm mentally scarred." Merlin protested.

"How is that a new development?" Arthur asked. "At least it's not physical, you're ba-" Gwen clapped a hand onto his arm – shooting him a quick look. Arthur sighed, realising how easy it was to fall into old habits. "I'm glad you're all okay." He finished sincerely.

"Because no one else would put up with you." Merlin scoffed. Gwen kicked him under the table and he jumped, turning to scowl at Morgana.

"OW! What was that for?"

Morgana bit her lip and looked over at Gwen. "Do I need a reason?"

"Somebody needs to remind him of his place." Arthur agreed, snatching some of Merlin's stockpile of bread for himself.

Merlin gave Gwen a beseeching look. She smiled and stood up. "We've been resting long enough, don't you think?" She asked looking around the room.

Merlin slumped forward, "Gwen, it's almost morning – I haven't slept in almost a day."

Morgana sighed and stood up as well, "She's right, until the King gets back we have to keep everything together."

"I don't remember being voted replacement King." Merlin muttered into the table.

Arthur threw a bread roll at his head, "You have no choice. Get up."

Gwen noticed Lancelot return and walked over to him.

"How are things here?" He asked breathlessly.

Gwen shook her head and picked up a cup from the table, offering it to him. "When was the last time you rested? You can't keep rushing around you'll collapse." She chastised.

He took a sip and shook his head. "We've checked the settlement, there's no sign of any of the Lucien's – a little blood and some weapons. We've gathered the wounded together…" he looked down taking a deep breath, "And the dead."

Gwen took his arm and moved him towards the bench and forced him to sit. "Have you got people working on the wounded?"

Lancelot inclined his head, "Yes. Those with healing knowledge were the last to flee – some took to the forest for cover, but have returned."

A hand fell onto Gwen's shoulder and she looked up at Arthur in surprise. "Good news, then?" He looked at Gwen accusingly, "I thought we weren't _allowed_ to rest?"

"He's been working all night." She reasoned, eyeing the hand on her shoulder until he dropped it. "This will work easier if we take turns."

Arthur glanced over his shoulder, "Merlin!" He scowled.

"He keeps falling asleep." He explained. "I think I'll put you in charge of him – he _listens_ to you." Arthur muttered looking back at Gwen.

Gwen gave him a patient look before turning to Lancelot, she patted his shoulder. "Promise me you'll rest – if only for a moment. You can't shoulder all the responsibility."

Lancelot nodded.

"It takes time to work up the energy on no sleep." Merlin grumbled, appearing at Arthur's side.

"You can sleep when the castle's in order." Arthur glared.

"So, no sleep for a _week_, then? _That's great_…Sire."

Arthur rolled his eyes and stole some more bread from Merlin's hands. He tossed it to Lancelot. "Keep your strength up, you'll need it."

Gwen stepped forward and took Merlin's arm, shaking it a little to stop him from falling asleep. "Come on, then." She said softly, pulling him away.

She looked back to see Arthur and Lancelot staring at each other, "Sire?" she called, noticing Morgana already slipping out the door. Arthur stood there another moment before following after Gwen.

* * *

I figure that Arthur and Lancelot would take the time to size each other up after big disasters...because they're guys.

I don't know why I had Merlin scoffing bread, just felt like he should be doing something.

Morgana made a run for it the minute Arthur left the table to follow Gwen - she can sense trouble, you know.

This is the cumulation of a few different starts at filling the gap...so it might be a little jumpy in places.

Gwen's sort of putting on a front - keeping all her feelings about the fighting and the death internal because she's not sure how to deal with it...she's never killed before (even tho she's a really good fighter).


	7. Chapter 7

I know that there was a little too much delay in the time it took Arthur to return and Gwen, Morgana, Merlin and Lancelot to set up a relief effort...he wasn't THAT far from the castle and yes he was delayed by running into Leader!Lancelot but...not THAT delayed - so I'm sorry guys, but that's just what was in my head, so that's what I wrote.

The last episode...eh...I laughed (Merlin was funny and I rewound and watched Arthur reprimand him for being a peeping-tom a couple of times), but NO Arwen, **NO Gwen**, barely any Morgana - it was a bit like a drought. **I did enjoy Merlin barreling down the corridor and pushing random servants to the ground** - LOL that was pretty great, they must be SO sick of this weird guy who's always running around and is tight with the Prince and the King's ward ...ooh connections...but still I felt a bit cheated even though Sarah Parish was amazing ( and that saved the episode) and I enjoyed the Arthur/Merlin vibe Uther and Gaius were giving off - the whole "I'm going to tell you something crazy but you have to believe me!'/'Shut up and go away, I know what I'm doing!' thing.

I hope Gwen makes an appearance and gets SOME lines next week.

Also how is NO ONE thinking 'oh the King seems a little _too_ 'enchanted' with whats-her-name' - Hello?! Suspicious (and creepy) smiling!

We also learned that Gwen must have a whole wardrobe of that purple dress, seeing as she lost it 2 weeks ago but had it for this ep (for one scene).

* * *

I realised that possibly I could have used Gaius at this point in the story but it was too late, I'd already sent him away...so it's Doctor!Gwen time.

* * *

Gwen administered to one of the guard's wounds – his name was Alex apparently, and he wasn't too enthused about having her check him over, assuring her he was fine before sitting down dizzily at her instruction. Merlin handed her some clean cloths, she smiled – he was very useful, despite what Arthur said. She cleaned away the blood and set about picking out the splinters of wood – Alex had been stabbed by a spear and pushed through a window, he'd revealed both these details reluctantly. Merlin watched over her shoulder, studying her movements – always learning. He'd seemed to have forgotten how tired he was…thankfully.

Morgana moved over to a huddle of serving maids, her arms laden with blankets – she passed them out, receiving grateful smiles and bowed heads. She sighed looking around at all the injured – this shouldn't have happened.

Arthur supervised the collection of the dead, these people had all given their lives for Camelot as far as he was concerned – and they would get recognition for their sacrifice. He felt responsible – he should have talked his father into negotiating with the Lucien's. Gwen was right; silence was easy - too easy.

* * *

Gwen finished bandaging Alex's wound and sent him on his way, she glanced up at Merlin. "He's not going to take it easy is he?"

Merlin smirked, "You know those rough, tough save the world types." He shrugged.

Gwen laughed and leaned forward to rub at some dust on his cheek, "I was very wrong about you, you know."

Merlin sighed and leant against the wall, "Do we tell Arthur..._everything_?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gwen glanced away and started rolling up some extra bandages, "Yes, of course." She sighed. "We just have to find the right time."

Merlin scoffed, "The _right_ time."

She smiled, "Merlin, you'll be happy to know _now is not_ the right time." She glanced out the window, "We'll definitely have to talk to him together, though – _the four of us_." She murmured, looking thoughtful before clapping her hands together, "Right, _next_ patient." She exclaimed sending Merlin off.

* * *

Morgana walked through the courtyard on her way to get more bandages and clean cloths when she spotted Arthur; she walked over to his side. "It's not your fault." She said softy.

He glanced back at her, "That's not how it feels." He sighed, frowning. "_It feels_ like I let everyone down."

"We saved Camelot." She reminded.

"No, _I_ left. Like a coward." He shook his head. "And by the time I get back the enemy's _gone_ – mysteriously – no one has any explanation that makes sense, the castle's in disarray, so many of our people are injured – _dead_ – and Lancelot's out there leading some kind of recruitment group."

Morgana frowned, "What are you more upset about, people getting hurt or Lancelot taking charge?"

Arthur scowled and turned his back on her, "I don't have time for _this_, Morgana." He said, brushing her off and striding away.

Her face flushed and she glared after him – suddenly she remembered that she'd promised herself that she wouldn't let him get away with this behaviour anymore – they _weren't_ children any longer. She chased after him.

Arthur felt a hand grab his arm and spin him around, Morgana moved into his personal space her eyes flashing. "Now you listen to me, _Arthur Pendragon_." She hissed. "Not _everything_ is about you." She laughed harshly. "Have you even noticed that Gwen hasn't spoken at all about how she's feeling? _Are you really that dense_ you can't see she's hurting?"

He frowned, "She would have said something."

Morgana took a deep breath and stepped back from Arthur, "You don't know her at all." She said, turning and walking away.

* * *

Gwen walked quickly down the hallway, dodging people as they carried various weapons and tools from one side of the castle to the other, she saw Lancelot heading towards her from the opposite direction and smiled.

Lancelot had only enough time to notice Gwen before he found a plate thrust into his hands. "Eat something." She muttered, continuing past him, a tray clutched in her arms.

* * *

Gwen walked into the courtyard, setting her tray of food and drink on a low wall and walked slowly over to Arthur – who was standing in the middle of sheet covered bodies. She pressed a hand to his back, letting him know she was there.

Arthur sighed, "They've been sighted returning…my father's coming back. I don't even know where to start…"

"You should eat something, I brought enough for everybody." She replied looking around at the four sombre faces of the men standing guard around the courtyard.

He turned to her, watching her wearily. "Morgana says your upset." He said, watching her face closely.

Gwen sighed, "_I'm fine_…It's just a lot to take in." She tried to move back the way she'd come, away from all the bodies, but Arthur grabbed her arm.

She turned to him tearfully, "_Arthur_." She said, her voice low. "I _need_ to keep busy."

He moved closer to her, "Or what? What are you afraid of?" he asked taking her hand.

A girl ran into the courtyard, sobbing hysterically and reaching out to the bodies, one of the guards caught her and held her back. Arthur and Gwen turned to watch as she was carried away – frantically calling out for her father.

Arthur closed his eyes in regret; his lowered awareness allowing Gwen to pull her hand from his, pick up her skirts and run from the courtyard. Morgana and Merlin were just in time to watch Gwen fly past them up the nearest staircase, Arthur on her heels. They exchanged worried looks.

* * *

"Guinevere!" Arthur called after her, not caring who heard him.

Gwen spun around a few steps ahead of him; she glowered at him, breathing heavily. "You want to know how I feel? I'm _angry_! That they _even_ got in in the first place! _That they invaded our home_! That I'm changing into someone I don't recognise_! That you weren't here_! That so many people had to lose someone!" she ranted, waving her arms at him.

"_You_ told me to go!" He reminded.

Gwen put her hands to her head, "I didn't say any of it made any sense!" she hissed, her eyes filling with tears. "Forget it! Go meet your father!" she said turning and running up the rest of the stairs.

Arthur stood on the step breathing heavily, simply stunned – she'd never spoken to him like that before, he'd bet good money she'd never spoken to _anyone_ like that before. He heard Merlin and Morgana come up behind him.

"Can I rely on the two of you to handle things down here?" he asked after a beat.

"I can talk to her." Morgana offered.

"No, I can do this." He gave an awkward shrug "I mean I've faced Griffons and…_Evil_, I should be able to handle this." He added doubtfully.

"First fight?" Merlin asked.

Morgana elbowed him in the side and turned to Arthur. "_Go_, we can handle things." She assured, pulling Merlin down the stairs in front of her.

* * *

**My Merlin's abit of a smartass**...but it was the perfect time for an inappropriate comment and they're all exhausted and stressed so that's his release, Morgana gets frustrated and works hard, Gwen keeps busy and fusses over everyone else, Arthur prepares and blames himself....and Lance is out...somewhere *rolls eyes* recruiting.

I decided to name 'Alex' because saying "the guard this...the guard that" etc would have been annoying and it's short for Alexander - which is an old name. Also I figured he'd been a little iffy about Gwen helping him because of the rumors surrounding her and Arthur - plus the whole castle would know how close those four are - so he knows she's someone important, _and there she is picking out his splinters_.

Was it too out of character to have Gwen yelling at Arthur on the stairs?

One chapter to go...which is my original ending (_this_ chapter is still part of 'The Gap') so I'm actually happy with it - and it's fair to say it makes sense, makes a nice change.


	8. Chapter 8

My newest theory to account for the lack of Gwen (in the last episode) is that since it was an Uther-centric episode we saw things from his point of view...where Gwen is not a blip on his radar...which would also account for the lack of consequence for her sudden reappearance after her kidnap ordeal - especially when he decided they'd just 'honor' her memory_ rather then bother to even TRY to_ reason with Hengius (or whatever his name was).

For this chapter I was mostly listening to _'Breathe'_ by Alexi Murdoch ( - 'In the quiet of a shadow, in the corner of a room darkness moves upon you, like a cloud across the moon...'), '_Shine_' - also be Alexi ( - 'Wonder why we are the way we are, why we only love each other from afar, this is how we are fading...') and '_Please don't leave me'_ by William Fitzsimmons ( - 'There are words inside my bedroom scribbled all across the wall, saying something about the way that you don't talk to us at all...') - Which now you know, whether you were interested or not.

* * *

So yeah, I hope you like this chapter - it's the last one. I haven't started anymore stories...even though I was feeling a little bit of a twitch after watching Merlin this week. So this might be it for a while.

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, alerted and read any of my stories, it's a nice feeling to share your imagination with other people. **It makes you feel less crazy and obsessive.

* * *

For Gwen her anger's wrapped around a tight ball of fear and sadness - the whole death thing is bringing up the past...reminding her she's alone...

So last chapter Gwen ran off up stairs leaving a stunned Arthur, a concerned Morgana and a smart-ass Merlin behind.

* * *

Arthur followed Gwen into his bedchamber; she walked around his bed, took a pillow and sat down on the floor – disappearing from his sight. He walked around his bed until she came into view again, her knees drawn up, back against the wall, hugging the pillow tight in her arms. She took a shuddering breath, keeping her gaze straight ahead.

He knelt before her, "Guinevere?"

She didn't look like she could hear him. Her eyes focused on something only she could see.

Arthur placed a hand over hers and she glanced at him, a tear slid down her cheek.

"It's been so long since I've cried." She murmured, rubbing it away. "Things have been good." She shook her head, "We're okay and I'm just being silly."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." He sighed as her eyes fluttered shut.

Arthur squeezed in next to her, her head dropped to his shoulder.

"It wouldn't have made any difference."

He linked their fingers, "It would have made a difference to me."

They sat in silence for a long moment, listening to the movements of the people walking through the hall.

"I took lives today. Somebody's son, somebody's brother, _somebody's father_…just like those bodies in the courtyard – but there's no trace…except I can feel it. Arthur, something's _different_ inside me," she confessed.

He could feel it as his heart broke all over again; she suffered for him – for Camelot.

"And how many lives did you save?"

Gwen inhaled deeply, "Not enough."

Arthur rested his head against hers, "If you're waiting for me to say something deep and profound I'm sorry to tell you you're leaning on the wrong man."

She smiled, something he gratefully caught in the shadows of his chamber – it gave him hope. It always gave him hope. One day he would make all these horrible things disappear. Ensure she only remembered the good.

"Then send Merlin in."

Arthur chuckled, "Oh, you replace me so easily."

Gwen opened her eyes and regarded him carefully.

"He saved us."

Arthur shook his head, "That's not the way he tells it."

Gwen gave him an unconvinced look, "You think I saved the entire castle?"

He pressed a firm kiss to her forehead, "_I t_hink you saved the _entire kingdom_." He corrected softly.

She rolled her eyes and he pulled her back against his chest, his arms wrapping around her protectively.

"Some days you need to let _me_ save _you_. You shouldn't have to be strong for _me_."

Gwen sighed. "You have to be strong for _everyone_, why can't I be strong for you?"

Arthur tightened his arms around her. "Because…when you're being strong you leave me out – I don't want you pretending with me. You want to yell at me in public in a stairwell – go for it."

Gwen covered her face, "I'm sorry." She groaned. "You just…"

"Provoked you?" Arthur suggested, pulling her hands away from her face.

Gwen shook her head, grimacing "You shouldn't have to deal with this on top of everything."

Arthur smirked, "Do you want to know a secret?" he whispered into her ear.

Gwen looked back at him suspiciously, "What?"

"I'm never going to leave you." He whispered.

"Never?"

"Never."

"What about when you have to go on campaign?"

"You'll come with me."

She nodded amused, "And you'll let me battle by your side?"

"Of course not. You'll be safe at the camp surrounded by an entire brigade of knights." Arthur smirked. "I'll save the world you can make quilts or something."

Gwen laughed, "_Or something_."

Arthur frowned, "It's like you keep forgetting who's in charge around here." He muttered.

"You mean your father?" Gwen smiled.

A thump at the door interrupted Arthur's retort.

* * *

Merlin pressed his ear to the door, waving Morgana back.

"She sounds fine." he whispered, "Arthur's actually managed to make her laugh." He snorted and glanced back at Morgana. "Must be trying out his poetry again."

Morgana pushed Merlin out of the way and inclined her own head next to the door. She couldn't hear anything.

Arthur's door flew open suddenly, causing Merlin to fall – dragging Morgana down with him.

Arthur peered down at them both smugly as he leant against the door, Gwen resting against the doorframe.

"See I told you – Big rats." He smirked at Gwen.

Gwen bit her lip and offered a hand to Morgana, helping her get up again.

Merlin managed to stand on his own and dusted himself down, looking petulant. "Ow."

Morgana brushed at her own ruined clothes; this dress certainly wasn't going to be worn again. Such a waste.

Gwen looked at Morgana, "Do you need help changing, my lady?" she offered.

Morgana's gaze went above Gwen's head to Arthur.

Gwen scowled and stood on tippy toe to get between them. "Don't look at him for permission. I'm fine." She sighed. "And as far as I can remember I still serve you." She added.

Arthur put a hand on either of her shoulders and pushed her back down. "For now."

Gwen turned to give him a look, "_That's ominous_ considering my future apparently includes a lot of sitting around…_making quilts_."

"Or something."

Gwen rolled her eyes and stepped into the hallway between Morgana and Merlin.

"Somebody give me something to do quick. I can't just sit around while the castle and the people in it are in such a state." She requested. "I'll lose my mind."

Merlin looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "You could help _me_ change, I'm dirtier the Morgana." He suggested. "I could do with a bit of a wash too."

Arthur's arm shot forward to grab his collar, but Merlin had already ducked out of the way and was moving quickly down the hallway.

Gwen giggled and grabbed Morgana's hand, pulling her in the opposite direction to Merlin, towards Morgana's chambers. "Go find someone to order about." She suggested to Arthur over her shoulder.

"Come _back_ here."

Gwen didn't look back, "Someone else." She advised.

* * *

The End.

Oh, Merlin! Can't you just picture Arthur's face if Merlin suggested that on the show...ahh all the pretty colours Arthur's face would go...

I read a great fic on Camelot_Love where the prompt was Arthur writing poetry - it was hilarious and you should go find it (unfortunately I don't remember what it's called). The line that stuck with me was "Your eyes are as brown as Merlin's boots." - LOL and that's just a sample of the fic, its all like that - Arthur is truly terrible at putting his feelings into words...and Merlin couldn't be more unhelpful if he tried. So that's why there's that little reference to poetry in there.

My Arwen is this fic are together but not sleeping together and they don't say the L word because they can't take their relationship any further at this point, so it's - sneaking time together, hanging out as the 4 of them, talking, laughing, arguing and training. They imply alot that they can't say - with looks and touches, and they know how they both feel about each other. I think they would discuss the future, but in vague terms. Oh and she went for the pillow because it smells like him and she was in dire need of comfort.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
